


Dress for Sucess

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a little distracted by Gibbs' choice of shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress for Sucess

Tony stops speaking mid-sentence when Gibbs arrives in the bullpen, and given that for once the discussion was entirely professional it startles both Ziva and McGee.

Gibbs shoots Tony a questioning look and Tony shakes his head, “New shirt Boss?”

“Critiquing my wardrobe again DiNozzo?”

Tony is saved from answering by a call out but the others watch him the whole time they’re on the scene. Tony’s too distracted to notice.

It is, as always, Abby that calls him on it. “Why are you so distracted today?” She demands when he brings her the evidence bags.

“Who says I’m distracted?”

“Tim. Ziva. Ducky.”

“Just don’t like cases where we have to deal with kids,” The comment is true enough and the three orphaned teenagers did give Tony pause, mostly because they were all so matter of fact about finding their parents dead. It had been very children of the corn.

“And if I don’t believe you?”

He shrugs, “It’s the truth.”

They close the case by six, resting purely on Ducky and Abby’s efforts. It was a murder-suicide covered up the eldest daughter to protect her mother’s good name. Unfortunately for that ambition she hadn’t a clue what she was doing.

Tony makes a quick escape as soon as he can, avoiding the others as he hurries to his car.

Before he even shuts the door at home he calls out, “You really are a bastard!”

The response is a warm chuckle.

“You just had to wear one of my shirts to work.”

“What can I say, I’m a romantic.”

“No you wanted to watch me try to work and stare at you like a love sick puppy at the same damn time.”

“If the shoe fits.”

“Maybe I’ll wear one of yours in tomorrow.”

“You’ll give the game away.”

“Like the little stunt you pulled today didn’t tip off Vance, Ducky and Abby.” He closes the distance between them and kisses Gibbs, “Besides, I’d wear one of your court shirts. No one would notice a thing unless they touched me.”

“You’d spend the day in inferior fabric to get back at me?”

“You admit it’s inferior fabric?”

“I’ll admit that yours certainly feel nicer.”

Tony runs his hands up and down Gibbs’ back, “That they do.”

Tony walked into the bullpen the next morning wearing a smirk, Gibbs’ most distinctive court shirt and no tie.


End file.
